femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Fake It 'Til You Make It
chirping : quacking : Angel: growls : Fluttershy: Don't worry, Angel, I won't forget you. : Angel: munching : Fluttershy: sighs There's nothing so peaceful as a cuddly friends picnic. : Rarity: Fluttershy! : zip! : Rarity: panting : Fluttershy: Oh, goodness, Rarity! What's the matter? : screech : Rarity: Oh, the better question would be, "What isn't the matter?" : Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Do you wanna have some lettuce and talk about it? : Rarity: Uh... Oh! I would love to, darling, but I just don't have the time. The Canterlot Royal Fashion Show is practically upon us, and the cornerstone piece of my collection just isn't working! : Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds serious. : Rarity: Oh-ho-ho, it's serious. The entire collection is designed around it! : Fluttershy: Do you need help knitting? I've started making tea cozies. It's an elephant. : ripping : Rarity: Yes, well, I don't need help making clothes. Sassy Saddles is pitching in. Plus, I'll be pulling all three of my Manehattan assistants. : Fluttershy: All three? Does that mean you'll have to close Rarity For You? : Rarity: That's just it, darling. This is Manehattan's busiest shopping season, and I can't just close the shop. So I was hoping... you might consider running it? : Fluttershy: Of course. I'm happy to help. Though I'm surprised you picked me. : Rarity: Well, I may have asked a few others. : Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but we've got a Wonderbolts show coming up. : zoom! : Pinkie Pie: Sorry, but it's pie season and the pie orders are piling up. : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, I've got a curriculum to make up. : Applejack: Nope. : Big McIntosh: Nnnope. : scratches : Maud Pie: deadpan My calendar's packed, but I hear Fluttershy's free. And you haven't asked Boulder. : Rarity: Uh... Oh? : Rarity: chuckles It doesn't matter who else I asked, because I couldn't be happier that you agreed to help! : song : opens : Fluttershy: I think I forgot how big this shop was. How do you find anything? : Rarity: Oh, darling, it's easy to track. The store is divided into sections – chic, classic, modern, sophisticated, avant-garde, traditional, and obtuse. And, of course, each section is divided by season, color, and price. It's a classic SCP system. Then it's just a little ringing ponies up... : register keys clacking : ka-ching! : Rarity: ...a little fluff and fold... Voilà! But, of course, that's the easy part. : Fluttershy: gasps It is? : Rarity: Mm-hmm. As you well know, the real focus at Rarity For You is on the customer! : opens, closes : Rarity: Care to give it a try? : Fluttershy: Um, okay. quietly Hello. Um, welcome to Rarity For You. What can I help you with? : Pursey Pink: I need something classic but modern. Something with drama but also understated. : Fluttershy: Um, aren't all those things opposites? : Pursey Pink: Yes. So? : Fluttershy: But how can I—? : Pursey Pink: I'm sorry. Are you asking me how to do your job? : Fluttershy: No! But I just, um— : Rarity: If I may, I'm thinking noir-esque minimalist but with a twist. Perhaps a tapered hem. : music : Pursey Pink: gasps It's like you read my mind! Are you a fashion psychic? laughs : Rarity: Hmm. The inseams say, "Yes!" : Rarity and Pursey Pink: laugh : ka-ching! : Fluttershy: Wow. You make it look so easy. : Rarity: Oh, darling, come now. You've conquered your shyness a thousand times over. You can't let a few fashion ponies undo all that progress. : Fluttershy: I guess not. : Rarity: You simply must access your inner strength and allow it to shine through! : Fluttershy: How? : Rarity: Uh, daily affirmations? Meditation? Ooh! Power posing works wonders whenever I'' feel intimidated. Try these. Confident warrior! Gold medalist! Showpony! : creaking : thud : '''Rarity': throat Or... not. : Blue Bobbin: We need to leave now if we're going to catch the train to Canterlot. : Rarity: Oh, goodness, look at the time! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, go, go! I'm right behind you! : Fluttershy: You're not gonna be here? In your work room? : Rarity: But, darling, I simply can't. The fashion show is in Canterlot tomorrow, and I'll be up all night, even with the help of all of my assistants! : Fluttershy: gulps : Rarity: Well, not all my assistants. : Fluttershy: Smoky! Softpad! Smoky Jr.! : chittering : Fluttershy: Oh! giggles : Rarity: Ever since you convinced me to let them live in the shop, these beastie sweeties have been nothing but helpful. : Fluttershy: And I'm sure they'll help me let my inner strength shine through! : chittering : Rarity: Oh, I wish I could stay and offer more help. gasps Why not try a new outfit? Think of it as the costume for your role as... Shop Pony! Ha ha! You know what they say – "clothes make the pony". : Fluttershy: Um, who says that? : Rarity: You know, "them". All right. I'm sure you and your furry friends will do just fine. Ta-ta! : opens, closes : Fluttershy: sighs I hope she's right. : opens, closes : Fluttershy: Whew. Here goes nothing. : chittering : Fluttershy: Welcome to Rarity For You. What can I help you with? : Bracer Britches: What's the thread count of this shirt? I can't be seen in anything less than a thousand. : Fluttershy: Um, thread... count? Um... Well, I'm not sure. Let's see... Um, one, two, three, four... : chittering : Fluttershy: Um, excuse me for just one second. pants : chittering : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm afraid I don't know much about fashion to satisfy these customers. What am I gonna do? : chittering : Fluttershy: Oh, I've never tried to act before, but... I suppose it's worth a shot. : Fluttershy: throat, snooty voice Severe but not unapproachable. Acceptable business attire. voice Oh, does that sound like a shop pony to you? : chittering : Fluttershy: voice So sorry for the wait. The shop has some... staffing issues today. : Bracer Britches: Yes, well, I still haven't had an answer on this thread count. : Fluttershy: Here at Rarity For You, our merchandise defies typical attempts to quantify its quality, but rest assured, it will make you the envy of all who see it. : Bracer Britches: Oh, in that case, I'll take three! : ka-ching! : Fluttershy: Ta-ta! : opens, closes : Fluttershy: voice, sighs, faints, pants, sighs Smoky Jr., I can't believe it worked! voice I suppose clothes really do make the pony after all. : Luckette: I don't know about you, but I'' have a full day of shopping planned. And if even one shop pony isn't up to my standards, well, I shall make my displeasure quite plain. : '''Strawberry Ice': Oh, you are wicked! laughing : Rarity: Canterlot fashion show or no, I simply can't leave Fluttershy to fend for herself with these Manehattanites. panting : Bracer Britches: Rarity? : screech : Rarity: Oh, darling, I'm afraid I can't stop. Potential emergency at the boutique. : Bracer Britches: Oh, well, whatever it is, I'm quite certain the pony you left in charge can handle it. Oh, she's simply divine! : Rarity: Oh, well, I always knew Fluttershy had it in her. laughs And there's still time to catch the train to Canterlot! : Fluttershy: voice It's an unique play on the old standard. We call it a Rarity cut with a triple-cut stitched hem and a guacamole chevka pattern fabric. : Silver Berry: Don't you mean "chevron"? : Fluttershy: If I had meant "chevron", then that's what I would've said. : Silver Berry: chuckles Of course. It's so unique! So en vogue! It must be mine! : ka-ching! : chittering : Fluttershy: voice Aw, thanks, everyone. But I feel I should push the snootiness further. : chittering : Fluttershy: If you really wanna help, I suppose serving tea would be nice. Oh, if you don't mind. : pouring : Old Money: I like my accessories bold and shiny, and I'm just not seeing anything nearly bold and shiny enough. : Fluttershy: voice I'm afraid bold and shiny won't work with your whole... modelle. Perhaps... pointy. : Old Money: Pointy? Yes! I must have pointy! : Fluttershy: Not everypony can pull off a found object, but you... nearly get there. : ka-ching! : Valley Trend: accent I need, like, a red carpet glitz-and-glamour gown that's also casual, but, like, still artsy and a total head-turner. : Fluttershy: Yes. Casual chic prêt-à-porter is very branché this season. : Valley Trend: Uhhh... Like, I don't understand any of that, so, like... I don't care about it? : Fluttershy: Um, one moment, please. : zip! : chitter : Fluttershy: voice Oh, I think I need a new character. : Fluttershy: voice Okay, I've got, like, this high-key savage look for you? It's a totally live ensemble with a little, like, thingies that sparkle and make the whole squad go, "Whoa! That pony is 'woke'!" : Valley Trend: That is, like, exactly what I need! : chitter : "Snow Hope": This store is a desperate wasteland of nothingness. Do you have anything in black? : Fluttershy: voice Can you, like, chill for one sec? BRB. : zip! : Fluttershy: voice It's not like the futility of shopping can be made better with black leather and metal studs, but they help. : "Snow Hope": Uh.... that jacket completes me. : Joan Pommelway: spits accent This tea's, like, lukewarm. It's barely drinkable. : Fluttershy: voice This tea must always be at a precise temperature! See that it doesn't happen again! : chitter sadly : Fluttershy: voice Whoa, that color is, like, almost too lit for you? voice The blackness of this vest is a reflection of your soul. voice This hemline is nothing short of an inspiration of craftsponyship. Are you sure you deserve it? : music : pounding : chittering : motion sounds : splash : Fluttershy: gasps : Mare E. Lynn: screaming : Fluttershy: voice I don't know what's worse – that you spilled the tea or that it's still cold! Either get it right or go back to the forest! : chittering angrily : clatter : Fluttershy: Oh, it is so hard to find good help these days. : chittering : Spike: Okay! Okay! Slow down, everyone! I'm doing my best! : chittering : Spike: So, Rarity is busy at an important fashion show, and Fluttershy is running her shop in Manehattan, but to do it, she's playing different shop pony characters that are all mean? : chittering happily : Twilight Sparkle: How in the world did you figure that out, Spike? : Spike: I'm not Dragon Charades champion for nothin'! : Twilight Sparkle: I can't imagine Fluttershy would ever be mean to her animal friends. This sounds serious. Spike, tell everyone it's time to head back to Saddle Row! : chittering : Fluttershy: voice I wouldn't think it was possible to make something so dowdy even more matronly, but here you are. voice It's like a scream in the void, empty and ultimately meaningless. voice I would srsly help you right now, but, like, I don't wanna, you know? : chittering : Twilight Sparkle: You weren't kidding. This is worse than we thought! She's being horrible to everypony! : Applejack: Uh, are you sure that's even Fluttershy? : Pinkie Pie: Maybe it's just three really, really fast ponies that really, really look like her! : Rainbow Dash: Well, let's find out! Hey, Fluttershy? Are you running the shop or performing in a one-pony show? : Fluttershy: voice If you don't mind, I can only improve the taste of one customer at a time. You'll have to wait your turn. Ugh, honestly! These small town ponies come to the big city and think they can behave any way they please! : Rainbow Dash: What?! You are a small-town pony! And your cottage isn't even in the town! : Applejack: Look, Fluttershy, we came here because we were worried and we care about you. : Fluttershy: voice, to Neigh Sayer Let's get out of this aura of positivity before it consumes us. : Pinkie Pie: As fun as this Fluttershy switcheroo game is, Smoky, Smoky Jr., and Softpad are really concerned. : Spike: Yeah! They came all the way to Ponyville to get us. : chittering : Fluttershy: voice They should have, like, stayed there? The shop is, like, a no-rodent zone now. : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike: gasps : gasping : Pinkie Pie: She called them "rodents"?! : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I understand why you think you have to act this way for these customers, but there's gotta be a better way. : Fluttershy: voice sarcastically Goodness! You are so right. Please, step this way so that we may discuss your concerns. : Twilight Sparkle: I knew you'd come to your senses! : slams : Fluttershy: voice Indeed. : muttering : Rarity: Ugh, the centerpiece of my collection, and it's still not right! Oh, darling, I'm afraid we've literally run out of time. It's up to you! Go out there and sell it! Now, attitude! : cheering, cameras clicking : Rarity: I don't understand. When I left Fluttershy, she had everything well in hoof. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, things might have seemed all right when you left, but they're definitely not all right now. : Applejack: She's actin' worse than the worst Manehattanite I ever saw! : Rainbow Dash: She kicked us out of the shop! : Pinkie Pie: She called Smoky, Smoky Jr., and Softpad... "rodents"! : Rarity: Wh-wh-wha... Rodents?! Well, why didn't you say that from the start?! She obviously needs help! Come on! : Fluttershy: voice Your melancholy is way too shallow for a look with this much unfeeling depth. : "Snow Hope": Huh. : Fluttershy: voice Ugh! Your style isn't even on the same page? Turn away. Don't even look at it, okay? : Valley Trend: gasps I can't even! : noises : sliding : Fluttershy: voice I think not, dear! This is all far too fashion forward for the likes of you! : Bracer Britches: Ugh! Well, I never! : opens : slams : Applejack: sighs Told ya it was bad. : Rarity: Bad? This is worse than I could've possibly imagined! : Fluttershy: voice Rarity! I'm so glad you're here! noises Finally, a pony who understands that the couture in this shop is far too brilliant to even consider selling! : Rarity: Whaaat?! : Fluttershy: voice You, like, totally get how lame customers are? Ugh! voice Watching them leave filled me with a sweet sadness. voice And you'll be pleased to hear that I've taken care of your rodent situation. : chittering : Pinkie Pie: Will somebody tell her to stop saying that?! : Rarity: That's it! Fluttershy, I'm afraid you've left me no choice! You are terminated! : Fluttershy: voice Well! Good luck replacing me! Humph! : Rarity: sighs Well, thankfully I— shrieks : Fluttershy: voice I always thought she was too controlling. : Rarity: You— you— you are terminated, too! : Fluttershy: voice Whatever. : Rarity: Now, I— shrieks : Fluttershy: voice I know, right? I mean, uh, ugh? : Rarity: Actually, you're, like, totally terminated as well! : Fluttershy: voice Like, okay. : Rarity: sighs Well, I'm glad that's over— shrieks : Fluttershy: voice I guess I owe everypony an apology. : Rarity: sighs You think? : Fluttershy: I got so caught up trying to please all of your customers that— : Rainbow Dash: What customers? : Fluttershy: I might have taken my salespony characters a little too far. : pumping : Fluttershy: raccoons I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You know I was only pretending, right? : chittering : Twilight Sparkle: But, Fluttershy, why did you think you needed to be somepony else to run the shop? : Fluttershy: I guess acting like the ponies of Saddle Row gave me the confidence to interact with them. : Rarity: Darling, I'd never trust some horrible Saddle Row pony to run my shop. That's why I wanted a friend to do it. : Fluttershy: Well, I'd definitely rather be myself anyway, even if I don't exactly have what it takes to be a shop pony. : Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't sell yourself short. Those salespony characters all came from you! : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I think you totally have what it takes. : Pinkie Pie: Maybe a little too much. : Rarity: Indeed. You have all the inner strength you need, but I think we prefer it coming from our sweet, regular Fluttershy. : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle: laughing : Rarity: And that's just given me the inspiration I'm looking for! : Rarity: And last one... There! The missing piece for my new collection – the Warrior of Inner Strength! : cast and ponies cheering and applauding : chittering : Pony: Oh, gorgeous! : Fluttershy: Oh, it's lovely, Rarity! I'm just sorry you had to leave the Canterlot Royal Fashion Show early. : Rarity: Oh, darling, making the perfect dress is scads more satisfying than showing it off. : chattering : Blueberry Curls: Ooh, striking dress, Rarity. I certainly hope you aren't trying to undercut the Royal Fashion Show by ducking out and debuting it here. : Rarity: What? No, I— : Fluttershy: voice Have you considered the possibility that the Royal Fashion Show is trying to undercut Rarity's by continuing on in Canterlot and not moving the whole affair here?! Hmm?! Have you?! Hmmm?! : Blueberry Curls: I, uh... No. : Fluttershy: voice Hmph! Just as I thought! Hmmm! : beat : Fluttershy: Rarity Oh! giggles Inner strength. : Fluttershy and Rarity: laughing : credits